


A Strange Village

by Ecinue



Series: Defying Fate and Following Deities [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Hybrids, Minecraft dynamics, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Origins, Origins Mod, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, the Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: You wake up in a strange place and you're greeted by a strange person. A hybrid to be exact. You've always been taught that hybrids are dangerous but this hybrid is offering to help you.It's alright to follow them...right?
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Reader
Series: Defying Fate and Following Deities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174154
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	A Strange Village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/gifts), [always_an_anxious_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/gifts), [jello12451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/gifts), [BlueQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the Origins Mod, the Origins Classes Mod, nor the other people mentioned in this story. This was created purely for fun.

You wake up in a strange place.

It's the middle of a plains field and you sit up, taking in the warm sunlight and the grass that seems to sway beneath your feet. There are bees buzzing nearby, searching for flowers, and for a moment, nothing seems too strange.

You stand up, glancing around. This wasn't anywhere that you recognized. Where were you? Definitely not in the village that you once lived in. You had once resided in a village in the midst of a wintery spruce forest; this was definitely not a spruce forest.

This was a plains field surrounded by dark oak on all sides. The forest is dense and you bristle slightly when you notice how dim the gaps between the trees are. This plains is peaceful and calm and _perfect_ but it's surrounded by dark oak forests that only scream _danger_.

A rustle catches your attention and you turn to see a person emerging from the forest, a person who's carrying a basket and wearing a strange straw hat with two small holes in it, strange furry things poking through the top. You gulp, not recognizing them, trying to hunch down to duck away. It doesn't work; the person seems to pause and they turn in your direction.

"Who's there?" The person calls, moving towards you. Your breath hitches and you curl in on yourself as the person stops a few feet away. "Oh, hello."

You blink at them in confusion.

They look like a typical farmer, wearing overalls and flat boots. Peeking out above their straw hat were brown cat ears and beneath their straw hat, you could see that they were missing the regular human ears. Their hair was parted in the middle like a curtain and was tied back in a small ponytail. Their blue eyes regarded you warily and you wondered for a moment if you were dreaming.

"Hey, you alright?" They asked quietly. It's almost as if they were talking to a wounded animal.

You jerk your head in a nod hesitantly.

This person is strange. They are nothing like the villagers that you are used to seeing. The villagers that you're used to seeing are all _human_ , rarely ever a strange _creature_ like this person. This person appeared to be a hybrid of sorts; hybrids were normally shunned in villages. They were burned and killed and thrown out. They are not _normal_.

At least, that was what the villagers at your village had said.

"Do you need help getting up?"

You blink out of your thoughts when the stranger speaks and you stumble to your feet quickly. The person is tall, you note, taller than an average human. Six feet? Maybe. You're not too sure.

"Are you lost?" The stranger asks. "You don't seem to be from around here."

You shrug and you explain how you woke up here with no recollection of how you got here. The stranger listens patiently, frowning slightly. When you're done with your tale, they glance at you with slight pity.

"Well...I'm not too sure how to help you," they sigh, crouching down to pick a sunflower, "since there's barely any human villages nearby. The only village nearby is the village I reside in."

You stiffen slightly. A village that accepts hybrids? You've never heard of that before; were there more of the stranger's _kind_? What would the elders of your village say if they ever found out that you had _interacted_ with hybrids? They would most likely say you were tainted. You shudder at the thought of it.

"Hey, are you coming?"

You look up to see the stranger standing near the edge of the forest, a small frown on their face.

"It's going to get dark later," they explain, "you might as well come to stay at our inn."

You swallow back the dread and you move to follow them, staying close to them during the journey into the forest. The stranger doesn't seem to be incredibly bothered by the dimness, unlike you, and begins to talk, introducing themselves.

"I'm Julia, a farmer in the village, and I use she/her pronouns. I'm part Feline; see my ears?" The cat ears above ~~the stranger's~~ Julia's hat twitch in response. "You should be fine. The village is relatively accepting."

You don't know how to take that news. Were villages accepting? The villages that you knew were always more strict with their rules and disliked outsiders. You try to remember what the elders had said about the rules but your mind comes up blank; you can't quite remember.

"Here we are, the entrance of hell."

Julia's voice is light and sarcastic and she pushes aside a curtain of leaves to reveal an entrance at the side of a hill. You glance behind your shoulder and find that the path you just came from is no longer illuminated; you can only see the darkness of the forest. The trees have blocked everything. Briefly, you wonder how long you've been walking.

"Come along," Julia beckons and you follow her into the tunnel. The leaves fall back into place behind you, concealing the entrance perfectly. The tunnel is framed with wood and you flinch slightly when you hear your shoes clack against the ground. Julia glances at you but says nothing as you two near the exit of the tunnel.

Julia walks out of the tunnel confidently and you can't help but follow her, feeling your foot transfer from wood to a sturdy stone and gravel pathway. You gaze in wonder at the scenery, taking it all in. You've never seen a place like this before; back in your village, it had been the same few houses and streets and trees that you had seen every day. There was nothing like this.

The cobble and gravel path emulated a path towards a large noticeboard. You walk over, taking note of the maps attached to it and the small notes that were written beneath it. Julia walks up next to you, a fond smile on her face as you look at the board.

"We're in the main village right now," she points to a point on the map, "everyone usually convenes around here. There are other paths, of course. The left path goes to the mountains and the right path goes to the fields. In the center is the lake!"

You glance towards the two paths to see one that seems to be a combination of cobblestone, gravel, and stone bricks whilst the other consisted of paved dirt and regular dirt. The area on the left seemed to be surrounded by mountains, some with windows and huts embedded on the sides, whilst the area on the right seemed to give off the views of a few farmhouses and mills.

"Julia! Who did you bring back?"

You glance over to see another person walked over, brushing their hands off on their apron. They're tall, albeit a few inches shorter than Julia, and their brown hair is tied in a messy braid that cascades down their back. On their forearms, you can see that there are purple patches of skin. They smile at you and their brown eyes are full of warm regard although you can't help but notice the purple tint behind them.

"This gorgeous lady is Aria," Julia introduces, mockingly bowing. "She runs the Cinabunkery which is the local bakery. Nobody makes desserts as good as she does."

"You're flattering me." Aria comments, smiling slightly before turning to you. "Would you like anything? It's on the house."

You're not quite sure what to order. Back in the village, you were always taught to never take or give without payment. Julia steps in for you.

"Just give them a cookie or something," she shrugs, leaning against Aria. "So, wanna go on a date later, gorgeous?"

Aria laughs quietly but she moves aside to fetch a cookie. Whatever answer she gives is murmured in an octave that you can't quite catch as the two of them head into a house. You wait for them and thus, you decide to look around.

Glancing to the right _(the fields)_ , you see a few people standing about, talking, and going about with their duties. Glancing to the left _(the mountains)_ , you see a few people emerging from the cavern entrance. Glancing to the skies, you can see a few people flying, others leaping off the top of the mountain and slow-falling to the ground. Glancing at the lake, you can see a few of them with tails frolicking about.

There aren't a lot of people but you can tell that this is a community. You supposed that it made sense; if humans could form societies, no doubt so could hybrids. Still, didn't the village use to say that hybrids were soulless creatures? Soulless, despicable, the scum of the earth was what the village used to call hybrids. The village did not fear hybrids; they _despised_ hybrids.

Well, save for one.

You remember the elders talking in hushed whispers in the dead of the night about a certain type of hybrid. The rumored hybrid type was said to sport wings that spanned over one's arm length, acting as a cape behind them. The rumored hybrid type could fly and it rained down hellfire on a nearby village, razing it to the ground, killing every human inhabitant.

The Elytrian. You hope that you never meet on.

You take a shaky breath, trying to wipe away the memories of the elders whispering with frenzied and panicked tones. You glance at the bakery and notice a well. Curious, you walk over to it and peer in, only to startle as a pair of pure black eyes open in the murkiness of the water. You stumble back in shock as a person emerges, their wet red hair flowing elegantly behind them as they smile.

"H'llo!" They greet. Their words are slightly accented, garbled even, sounding as if they're speaking underwater. "I don't recogni'e you."

You frown in concentration before introducing yourself. They listened to you carefully before smiling kindly. "Welc'me! I am R, this place's bl'cksmith. I'm a Merling!"

You listen to them as they talk about what they have to offer, not understanding most of it. You hadn't been a blacksmith back in your village; the elders had said that it didn't suit you. R seemed to eventually pick up that you weren't really listening, causing them to frown. Luckily, Julia _finally_ exited from the bakery, a bag of cookies in tow.

"R!" Julia greeted. "How's business? Drowning?"

"V'ry funny," R chuckled before flipping a strand of hair out of their face. "I am fin'shing a comm'sion for Eci."

Julia lifted an eyebrow. "Ecinue commissioned something? That's strange. She doesn't wear heavy armor."

R only shrugs before waving at Julia and you, diving back into their well. You turn and ask Julia what they were talking about. Julia glances at you for a moment before sighing.

"R's the local blacksmith but they run their business underwater," Julia explains, handing you a cookie. "They're actually _stocked_ on gear. Atlantis Acquisitions have the best weapons and armor and, more often than not, we all commission R for gear. What doesn't make sense is why _Ecinue_ would commission for something."

You ask why that doesn't make sense and Julia's eyes darken.

"Ecinue is an _Elytrian_." Julia emphasizes the hybrid species and you flinch. "Elytrians can't wear heavy armor which means that Ecinue's commissioning a weapon. What doesn't make sense is _why_ considering she already has a full set."

You don't comment on it and Julia doesn't continue the conversation. In fact, Julia leads you down the left path, towards the mountains. There are others, others that avoid you. You follow Julia into the mountain entrance and you both duck into a hallway, a hallway that leads to a winding staircase. There's a pit of dread in your gut but you don't dare to question Julia; hybrids can be unpredictable.

At the bottom, there's a door. You're confused for a moment but Julia raps her knuckles against the door twice and then, it opens. The wind rushes in and you stumble slightly but Julia only stiffens. She's used to this, it appears. You peer over her shoulder and blanch.

There's a platform but beyond that, you can see a yawning pit. Surrounded by mountain walls on all sides, the pit is darker than the void and it looks infinite. You shakily ask Julia what it is and she only sighs, moving to stand at the edge of the platform where there are railings installed. The platform isn't exactly a platform; more of a crevice in the walls than anything.

Still, you peer over the railings slightly, feeling the uneasy dread rise back in your stomach, bile ready to come up. You turn to Julia, ready to ask her if you can go back, and—

Something grabs onto the back of your shirt, _tugs_ , and...you're floating.

You're no longer within the crevice nor the safety of the railings. You're floating and your eyes are wide, staring at Julia. The feline hybrid stares at you, smile and warmth gone, only ice filling her blue eyes. Above you in the sky and near the crevice is a being with pale blue wings, illuminating white due to the sun. Their brown hair flaps in accordance with their blue scarf and luminescent wings, their brown eyes glinting blue.

An Elytrian.

You gasp, reaching a hand out for the Elytrian, begging for them to save you, but they only glare down at you, sword at their side, and then you're

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

* * *

Jello and Julia watch as the human falls into the pit, consumed by the darkness. The human's screams still echo through the air and Julia finds that her fur is still standing on end. Jello flies down to the railings and places a foot on the edge of the crevice, balancing themselves. Julia glances at the sword that the Elytrian holds, the weapon gleaming with enchantments.

"You didn't have to do that," Julia mutters, "they barely got to explore."

"The Pit consumes all," Jello responds, the blue tint in their eyes fading slightly. "It can either be at once or we delay it long enough for the others to return with a cure."

"There is no _cure_ for a monstrosity like that," Julia snaps, gesturing to the Pit. "It'll kill us before we can kill it."

Jello shrugs. Julia flinches. "Do you not care for your life?"

The Elytrian sighs, spreading their wings. "I am the guardian of the Pit," Jello says quietly, "if the Pit dies, I will do. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

Jello takes off into the skies, spiraling above the Pit, soaring to the peaks of the mountains. At the top of the mountain edges that lead to the Pit, there are only Elytrian temples. Most of the Elytrian temples are near the other edges of the mountain peaks, facing the village. Jello's is one of three to have theirs face the Pit.

They land at the back entrance of their own temple, facing the other Elytrian that sits at the steps, cross-legged with a knowing smile on her face.

"How did the sacrifice go?" The other Elytrian asks. "No complications?"

"Julia objected to it, as per usual," Jello sighed.

"That's not her fault," Ecinue responds, "her instincts reject the Pit. You know that Felines have a harder time adapting. Give her time; she'll come around."

"That's what you said about Taye and Blu before you sent them out on those missions."

Ecinue laughs, her black wings twitching slightly. Jello knows that laugh and twitch; perhaps those missions were not the best mention. "I wasn't wrong, was I? Taye is rather devoted to the Pit."

"Is that why you made her collect humans?"

The temperature seems to drop for a moment and Jello feels their muscles stiffening, ready for an attack from Ecinue. However, the other Elytrian merely hums and stands up, a small smile of cruel knowledge playing on her lips.

"Correct."

In times like these, Jello wonders if it's the Pit's influence that made her like this, if it's the library's will that made her like this, or if Ecinue had always been like this. The black-winged Elytrian smiled again at Jello, this time a serene smile that sent no signs of malice.

"See you later, Jello."

She walks away, passing by a blue-haired, blue-winged Elytrian. Quills watch Ecinue leave before turning to Jello, raising an eyebrow. Jello only shakes their head, exhaling shakily.

"Fuck," Jello whispers. " _Fuck._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series but I was incredibly intrigued by the Origins Mod and the Origins Classes Mod. I have some fellow AO3 writers on Discord, shot a message forward, and ta-da, this was born.
> 
> Please give them (and me) clout.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Eci’s Twitter: [@ecinue_unicorn](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)  
> Eci’s Carrd: [ecinue.carrd.co](https://ecinue.carrd.co/#)
> 
> Featured Guests:  
> [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun) as **Aria** and her editor, **Julia**.  
> [always_an_anxious_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess) as **R**.  
> [jello12451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451) as **Jello**.  
> [BlueQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills) as **Quills**.
> 
> Other Mentions:  
> [taye_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z) as **Taye**.  
> [bluesandbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds) as **Blu**.


End file.
